


117 - Perfect Carnival Date

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “what abt a cute lil fic abt van and reader @ the fair/carnival?? like riding shoddy roller coasters and van winning you a stuffed animal and eating too much cotton candy and he insists you ride the ferries wheel together and kisses u at the top??”





	117 - Perfect Carnival Date

Easily the best thing about carnivals was how it was like stepping back in time, without the overt racism and misogyny. It was just good, old fashion fun. Families walking around together, in awe of all the colourfully drawn on people, all the bright lights and scary sounds. Kids screaming about the sideshow games and oversized teddy bear prizes. Teenagers demolishing whole hotdogs in one go. The smell of fresh popcorn, and the sight of feather-light fairy floss escaping up into the night time sky. Cutest of all, the couples walking hand in hand, more in love under the glow of the illuminated rollercoaster than anywhere else.

When a carnival rolled into town, Van was ecstatic. "It will be like, a proper date, yeah?" he said. You laughed and leant over to kiss his nose. You'd been on so many proper dates. Through high school, it was mostly cheap picnics and sneaking into the movie theatre. After Van dropped out and you graduated, it was Thai restaurants and nights on the town. Then you both grew up and had money, but the dates somehow didn't get any bigger or better. Van was busy with Catfish, and you were working hard on your Masters degree. Whatever you want to be, be the best at it, Van had told you when you were considering dropping out in second year. It was enough motivation, and you were still top of the class. "Friday night, babe," Van said as he looked at the one-page coloured advertisement for the carnival in the paper.

"Can I come?" Larry piped up from across the table. You looked over at him with a grin.

"No," Van answered immediately, not taking his eyes off the paper.

Walking through the crowds behind Van, his hand entwined in yours held close to his back, your steps were synced to his and you could look around without having to watch where you were going. You knew where he was leading you without needing to ask. The roller coaster was the first stop. A logical choice; there was nothing in your stomach to throw up if you got sick. Van climbed into the cart and grinned as you sat down and made a pouty frown. Roller coasters were hell on Earth, and you only did it to make Van happy. And, happy is what he was. As you stumbled off after screaming for the entire time, he held your hips to steady your steps.

"Babe," he said, laughing still. Throughout the ride, it was unclear if he was laughing at the fun of it, or at you. Then, off the coaster, it was very clear. "How you feelin'?"

"Fuck you," you whispered, holding your stomach. "No more rides like that,"

"Yeah. Okay. Come on. I'll win you a bear and make you feel better," he said, pulling you into a hug. You stood for a moment, catching your breath and letting the clean air inflate your lungs. Van's hands ran slowly up and down your back. He kissed the top of your head and only moved when you did first.

He decided his best bet at winning anything was in the sideshow game that required him to shoot little moving ducks with a water gun. The strength test with the hammer was a risk to his pride, and the open clown mouths freaked him out. You stood next to him and watched him shoot. One eye closed and tongue stuck out in concentration, he was putting the little ducks out of action quickly. The guy running the booth smirked, and nodded impressed.

"What will it be?" he asked, pointing to the wall of prizes. The options were a banana with dreadlocks, an ugly and definitely not licensed version of Pikachu, a creepy purple gorilla, or an alligator with a happy smile. You rolled your eyes and looked over at Van.

"Obviously," you said.

Van carried the alligator under one arm and wrapped the other around you on the way to the food. You sat at a table with Ryan, the alligator, and waited for Van. He returned balancing multiple plates. "Couldn't decide," he said and laid them out in front of you. Spinach and feta gozleme with fresh lemon; your favourite. Onion rings. Pluto pup. Battered and deep fried pickles.

"This is a disgusting mix of food," you said, happy. You finished before Van, your stomach not seemingly endless like his. You watched the families around you while he ate. When your children were born, and a little older, you'd bring them here. Van would win them toys and you’d let them eat as much junk food as they wanted. They'd take turns sitting on Van's shoulders, and they'd fall asleep in the back of the car on the way home, happy and loved.

"You right, babe?" Van asked, piling the rubbish up neatly and looking around for a bin. You nodded. "Sure?" Again, you nodded and stood up.

After navigating away from the food, you took the lead and pulled Van to the Ferris wheel. Sitting side by side in one of the carriages, you rested your head on his shoulder. You both put your feet up on the opposite bench. Van's legs bent, but yours were straight out, barely making the distance. There was a comfortable silence as you rose higher off the ground. The ground below became just a small field of colour and light. Van tangled his fingers between yours.

"I like proper dates," he said. Sitting up, you smiled in agreement. "And I love you,"

"I love you too, but I think I love Ryan more. I miss him," you said. You'd left the alligator with the Ferris wheel attendant. Van smiled.

It may have been cheesy and cliché, but there was a reason the love story protagonists always kissed at the top of the wheel. The sparkling stars behind them, the oblivious world below. When the kiss broke, your foreheads stayed pressed together. You opened your eyes and watched Van grin to himself, more in love with you than you could ever understand.


End file.
